Half-blood Angel
by SapphireTiger17
Summary: *SPOILERS* Her life was perfect till, she came across Valentines' plan to create a hybrid army to use against the Clave. He plans to kill her for her blood. She has the blood of an angel running through her veins. She needs help of the Lightwoods and Jace Wayland. Will they help her warn the Clave of the impending attack?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey this my first fan fic online, so give me reviews but not hate. But I do want helpful ideas and stuff. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mortal instruments...**

**that would be Cassandra Clare... **

* * *

My name is Dakota Morgenstern. Yes, my last name is Morgenstern. And I am Jocelyn and Valentines daughter. My mother and father are thought to be dead, just as I am supposed to be by demand of the Clave. There were a few who believed I wasn't a traitor. They were Isabelle & Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland.

Many people have heard of the legendary half-angel; with real angel blood. I was thought to be left alone when I was three, after the attack on the Accords Hall, many thought I was dead till I came to the New York City Institute. As, a young child I was expected to be a new generation of stronger Shadowhunters. I was supposably the only successful experiment of Valentines.

Adorned with gifts from my father as a child, but my mother hated me because I was a monster. She tried to kill me once, so my father had a home for her away from me, on the country. I had never seen or heard from her again. While I was raised, from the age of three, in New York. From a young age I was trained and tutored by one of the best, Hodge Starkweather. Who also trained the Lightwoods children and Jace Wayland.

Michael Wayland, Jaces' dad, was part of the Circle. The Circle was a cult my parents began to exterminate the Downworlders. They were to be believed to be evil like demons. Because they are part demon creatures. The group was built up of young idealists like Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Hodge Starkweather, and Lucian Greymark. After the battle at the signing of the Accords. During the battle the Clave thought my parents died, but they fled leaving the Lightwoods and Hodge to the Calve for punishment. Hodge was cursed to never walk outside again and the Lightwoods were spared.

Valentine bought a late penthouse in NYC. When I was fourteen I was told my mother had died, the last time Valentine had spoke of her again. My father lived with me; he always was observing my growth and mental mind. It was apparent from a young age I seemed to advance faster than most children. He was always just watching me from a distance. Never really loving me as a daughters, just a test subject; but, made sure I was content with life. I always got whatever I wanted, most of the time I got weapons and books to read.

When I trained with Hodge, he always told me to go straight home. And when I and to the Institute I came through a back entrance, because I was never to meet other Shadowhunters. The Lightwoods served the Clave, against my father, he could never trust them. If I was to be discovered I would be killed on spot for my name. Hodge had never given up his alliance with Valentine; he feared my father.

And I would have never turned on Valentine, till I found out his plan. When I was looking for a book in his study I found his journal. I read on of his most recent entry.

It stated...

_Now that Dakota is fully mature her blood is at its peak of power. She is ready to be drained and blood dispersed to the army. _

_...when the blood has a lined with their systems I'll use their angel blood to in filtrate Alicante. Then the demon blood will take down the Gards. Leaving the Clave open to attack. Her death will mean glory for me... _

I have realized I can't stay here, unless is I want to die. He believes I'll serve a greater purpose. For him I've always been a test subject nothing more. I was never loved by him, and now he will never use my blood for his own desires. I must go to the Clave to warn them.

I must get to Robert and Maryse Lightwood, they an help me if they can trust me. But, I need to find their children to get them. Good for me I have tracked them down to Pandemonium, a Downworlders club.

* * *

**P.S. make sure you review please. I need to have others imput because i am the furthest thing from a perfect writer...**

** SapphireTiger is Out!**


	2. And So They Meet

**A/N: thanks so much for support, but i need reviews. please**

* * *

At the club I am wearing a black tank top that shows of the runes and white scars on my upper body, a pair of black skinny jeans and my combat boots. In my belt I have a small dagger, six throwing knives, and my seraph blade. Around me loud upbeat music plays while Downworlders dance and drink fruity drinks. Then spot Isabelle across the crowd in a white dress, she's stalking a boy with blue hair out the back door to the back alley. I go through the front door to track her in the back. I stand behind a large green dumpster, off to the side to watch them.

"Hey I don't want any trouble Shadowhunters ," says the blue haired boy. That's when he changes in to a small distorted Ravener.

It hisses," kill me and then you must kill the Masters' daughter, who is near. "

"Oh….just kill the thing Izzy. It's so pathetic," Alec moans over the ear screeching sound that comes from the demon.

She flicked her wrist sending the whip around the Raveners neck while Jace stabbed it with a knife from his belt. The demon started to fold into its self when it died. I was leaning my head over the corner when Jace turned his head to look behind him. His eyes widened when they met mine, I quickly moved back out of his gaze. A second later there were faint footsteps in my direction, and then around the corner Jaces' hand closed its self around my right arm tugging me out into seconds he has a knife to my throat pinning me to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?! " Jace questioned as he leaned down close to my face.

"If you want anything from me, get off," I grunted pushing him away. I stood up saying my name, my real name, "Dakota Morgenstern. "

Their face tense and that's when I know they know my name.

"You're not her, she's dead," spat Isabelle.

"Yes I am, I can prove it."

"How?" She says, fingering her golden whip.

I show them the ring on my finger with my family crest. They appear to be shocked.

"I need to contact the Clave they need to be warned; Valentines' planning an attack on them with a hybrid army, half-angel half-demon. And I don't know how to contact them in Alicante."

"No, he's dead not alive." Jace mutters.

"That's not true he lives alive and healthy he raised me, and Hodge trained me. The only reason I come to you is because I found out he's going to use my blood for his army. I am the one with the angel blood, Valentine plans to kill me in 48 hours or less to drain my blood. He would kill me for his own intents and purposes. All my life I've only was a test subject, never knowing how it feels to be loved by a parent. So I left home are, as I thought to be home, to save myself."

Their faces softened and Jace offered me his hand to get up from the ground. I nod in thanks and take it.

"So if you're the Half-Blood Angel, what can you do?" Jace asks; realsing my hand.

"Um…it's a little hard to say I really don't know, because Valentine never told me what I could do, as in, 'extra' power or ability, " I say, " but from what I have experienced; I have an enhanced body when it comes to movement, speed, and stamina. "

"Okay, so you are faster and can do things longer than us?" Alec quizzes.

"Yes. Basically."

They start to walk towards the subway, Jace beckoned for me to follow. We sat on silence and waited the train. When I came to a slow, screeching stop Jace grabbed my wrist pulling me towards them. When we got on the train I ripped my arm from his grasp. The train stopped a block away from the Institute; I didn't ever register where I was going till we stopped.

"So this is the Institute," Isabelle said getting out her keys to unlock the front gate," here you can stay with us till we can go to Idris."

"Ya, thanks, but I can't stay here. Hodge will turn me back to my Father," franticly I shout, " he is still working for him and will betray me."

"No he won't he's our tutor, we can trust him," Jace says.

"He will betray me, the-" I stop in mid-sentence," I actually have an idea, but it will need to be done quickly before he knows I am here."

"Okay we'll help only if you can prove what you're saying," Jace says.

I nod my head a go towards the front door.

* * *

**and if you have any ideas about how i can convince** **Hodge not to betray Dakota and the TMI gang give me a post and i'll use the best one!**


	3. Maryse

**hey thanks for all the support. sorry i haven't updated latley. ive had some trouble with my computer, so i am posting now! **

* * *

"My plan is to lure him away from the portal so he can't contact my father, " I say before I open the door. That's when a little boy with black hair and right blue eyes, and huge round wired glasses came running towards me and tightly squeezed my waist.

"Oh. Izzy it's so good to see you again. Mom and dad want to see you guys right now," the little boy squealed as he unwrapped himself from me. When looked up from to meet my gaze h stepped back in surprise. And said, "Who are you? You're not Izzy."

"Um….guys?" I looked over. Jace quickly stepped in front of me as Alec went to his little brothers' side.

Alec glanced at Isabelle then back to his brother," Max this is Dakota. She's our new friend, and why are you here I thought you were in California with mom and dad?"

"We got back early," he stifled," mom and dada want you three now. And while you're gone she can stay with me."

"Oh no. Sorry Max she has to come with us," Jace said quickly, pushing past Alec. He was leading me to a shabby elevator.

"Bye, bye Max." Isabelle and Alec said in unison; running towards the elevator, leaving the little boy alone in the foyer. Jace pushed a button that glowed a faint yellow, then doors opened. We all soon piled into the small compartment. With a ding and a push of a buttoned the thing tugged upward.

"You need to meet our parents," Isabelle said looking towards Jace.

He glanced at her, then to Alec then to me, then back to Isabelle.

"No they won't believe her," Jace said.

"Jace we have to try, and if we don't do this now they'll think your hiding me. Then you'll get in trouble with the Clave. And no one is going to risk that for me," I say my voice is strong and confident. I look over at him when the elevator rings opening the door. "We have to get there quickly before we see Hodge," I whisper. Isabelle leads, Alec leaves next; and then Jace pushes me after before him. Then following in the back; Isabelle leads us towards the library where their parents are usually. This is where Hodge spends most of his time, as well. When we open the door a women who looks like Isabelle sits in the large swivel chair behind the oaken desk. Alec and Jace crowded in front of me to hide me from her view.

"Aaaa…my lovely children how have you been since I last saw you?" Maryse asked looking at her daughter.

"Um…good. Mom we have someone you need to meet, but you can NOT freak out. Okay?"

"Isabelle what are you talking abo-," she was cut off as I stepped from out from behind the boys.

She most have realized who I was, because I look exactly like him, my father.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be dead just as your vile father. Valentine. You shouldn't be here. I'll ki-," she was cut off again, but this time by Isabelle.

"Mom please listen to her; she has urgent news about him." Disgust went across her face as she looked at me.

"Fine, but make no mistake if you lie I will kill you."


End file.
